Sky Pretty Cure
is Yousei A. Sina's main Pretty Cure season. Sky Pretty Cure is the first season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series and the prequel to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in SkPC Story *''Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' One day, the peaceful, lovely, beautiful Skyriver got attacked by the evil Catastrophe and his underlings. He stole all of this world's wonderful colors. The royal family sent, to save the colors at Earth and rescue the Skyriver, six little fairies to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. As the fairies went down to Earth, by the Heaven Bridge, the Skyriver got totally destroyed. The oldest of the fairies swore that they will find Pretty Cure and rescue their homeplace and rebuild it. Characters Cures Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Villains Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma Catastrophe is the boss of the warriors from Disaster Fortress. He sents his men to destroy all colors of earth and of Skyriver. Emptiness Duo Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara Hollow is the first of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Voiced by: Hiyama Nobuyuki Blank is the second and the last of the Emptiness Duo, who appears in the season. He and Hollow were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Asai Group Voiced by: Shintarō Asanuma Low is the youngest of the group but the first, who attackes the Cures. He is the only one, who wasn't in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. Later in season, Low changes the sides and helpes the Cures. At earth, he takes the name . Voiced by: Koyasu Takehito Void is the second of the group, who appears. Before Low changes the sides, Void took care of him. And he didn't understand, why Low changed the side. Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada Time is the last of the group, who appears. He acts to Void, Low, Hollow and Blank, like a boss. After Low's decision, Time became more angry and tried to destroy PreCure and Low. Voiced by: Mayumi Asano Break appears like a innocent girl, but turns out as Times daughter. The boss, Catastrophe himself, dicsised to take care of Break. The Katahowa are the monsters, which can be summoned by the men of Catastrophe. The Fairy Tale Curses are cursed fairy tales that were created by Catastrophe to defeat the Pretty Cures. Every fairy tale curse has it own dimension. The Fairy Tale Curses were first mentioned in Episode 27. Others Voiced by: Oogame Asuka'' '' Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Voiced by: '' Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Kouki is Topaz' father. He and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. ''Voiced by: '' Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Voiced by: Satomi Moriya Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Voiced by: Yuki Kaji Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. ''Voiced by: '' Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. The royal family from Skyriver Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. * - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. * Items - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. - the girls' main weapon. Movies Bonus Stories * Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *All girls' names are based on gemstones and their theme color. *The mascot's names are based on the theme colors of their partners. *This is the first season, with two lead Cures. The first is Cure Crimson as Lead Cure of the hole Team and the Warm-Color Trio, and Cure Cyan as leader of the Cold-Color Trio. *This season and it's sequel, have some references to other Pretty Cure seasons and TV Shows, FairySina watches. Some examples: **Some episode titel are references to episodes from Charmed. **In her first Character Song, Amber sings "I'm perfect!" (あたし、完璧！ Atashi, kanpeki!), which is Aono Miki's catchphrase in Fresh Pretty Cure! *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have less than 45 Episodes. *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have more than two endings. *In the English Dub of Sky Pretty Cure, the series does not include the title "Pretty Cure", which makes them a seperate series to the English dub of Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Every Cure, except for Ruby and Amber, got a nickname by FairySina. Gallery Videos Links *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' (sequel of this season) *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' (next Generation of this season) *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' External Links *Sky Pretty Cure''' on DeviantArt References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Prequels Category:FairySina Category:FairySina's main series